"Harold's 2nd Job at Green Meats" transcript
Oh here we go, oh here we go Helga: "Arnold....." Arnold! Theme Music In Background Helga: "Hey Arnold." Continues In Background Girl Screams In DIstance Helga; "Hey Arnold!" Helga: "Arnold......" Helga: "Arnold......" Helga: "Arnold......" Helga: "Arnoooooooooold." Helga: "Move it, Football Head!" Other Students: Hey Arnold! Scene 1: PS 118 School/Mr. Simmons' 6th Grade Class Directed by Craig Bartlett Produced by Craig Bartlett Music by Jim Lang Written by Joseph Purdy In memoriam: Steve Viksten Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor Arnold: (from inside the PS 118 School Building) "And so, right after we went on that trip to San Lorenzo, I finally found my parents and brought them back home to the boarding house in Hillwood." Sid: "Wow, it was so wicked awesome." Mr. Simmons: "Thanks for sharing, Arnold, and might I say, I've met your parents when you finally found them, and right now, Harold has something to say to the entire class, come over here, Harold." Harold comes right up to the front of the entire 5th grade class. Harold: "When I noticed Mr. Green weighing that ham in his butcher shop, I was really hungry and wasn't thinking quite clearly, so while he was out in the back plucking a chicken, I secretly snuck over there and stole that ham by mistake, so he had to punish me and make me work in his butcher shop 'til the ham that I stole is paid off, and I promise never to steal anything from him again." Mr. Simmons: "Very nice, Harold, and you finally learned that stealing is against the rules." 118 School Bell Ringing Mr. Simmons: "Well, there goes the school bell, have a good weekend, everybody." All of Mr. Simmons' 5th grade students exit his classroom. Arnold: "So, Harold, what are you gonna do this weekend?" Harold: "Well, Arnold, I promised Mr. Green that I help with working with him at his butcher shop and not goof around or mess everything up." Arnold: "That's good to hear, Harold." They all leave to get on the city bus and go back home to their own apartments. Harold: Thinking "Oh boy, I sure can hardly wait to see the looks on Mr. Green's face when he sees me again." Harold puts on his apron and enters Green Meats. Inside Green Meats Mr. Green is weighing a ham steak on the scale. Harold: "Oh, uh, hey there, Mr. Green, how's it going?" Mr. Green: "Pretty good, Harold, but now that you're working with me again, do you promise not to steal anything or goof around or mess everything up just like last time?" Harold: "Yes, Mr. Green, of course I do, what kind of tasks do you have for me to do around here?" Mr. Green: "Well, Harold, 1st there's sweeping the kitchen floor, then there's plucking chickens, then there's tendorizing the beef and pork, then there's grinding the burger beef, and finally, there's the good customers." Harold: "Alright, let's get to work right away!" Harold is sweeping the kitchen floor while Mr. Green is holding out a dust pan to put the swept up things inside, then later, Harold is helping Mr. Green pluck the deceased chickens and tendorizing the beef and pork and grinding the burger beef. Mr. Green: "Well, Harold, you sure did a wonderful job of helping me in this butcher shop." Harold: "Thanks a bunch, I can hardly wait to see the looks on those customers when they see what a super thrilling job we did." Mr. Green: "I know that, but in fact, here come the customers right now." Harold: "Alright, customers!" Mr. Green: "Hello and welcome to Green Meats, how can I serve all of you here?" Grandpa Phil: "I would like a 20 pound chicken, please." Harold: "Okay, a 20 pound chicken, coming right up." Harold finds a perfectly good 20 pound chicken, then wraps it up and hands it over to Grandpa Phil. Grandpa Phil: "Thanks a bunch, Harold." Harold: "You're welcome." Mr. Kokoshka: "Suzie and I would like a ham steak for tomorrow night's dinner meal, please." Mr. Green: "Coming right up, Oskar." Mr. Green wraps up a ham steak and hands it over to Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka. Mrs. Kokoshka: "Perfect, thanks a bunch." They continue selling the meat products to their customers 'til it's time for Harold to go back home to his own apartment. Mr. Green: "Well, Harold, you've done a super good job, and right now it's time for you to go back home right before closing time." Harold: "Okay, bye, Mr. Green, I'll see you next Wednesday." Harold exits Green Meats and goes back on his way to his own apartment. Scene 2: Back home at the Berman family's apartment Mrs. Berman: "So, Harold, how's your job going at Green Meats?" Harold: "Super good, Mom and Dad, I did sweeping, plucking some chickens, tendorizing the beef and pork, grinding the burger beef and selling them to my customers." Mr. Berman: "Wow, Harold, that sounds exactly like your doing something Mr. Green would do." Harold: "I know, and I'm never gonna mess everything up again." Mrs. Berman: "That's the spirit, Harold." Right after their dinner and dessert meals, everybody's now in bed. Harold has his alarm set for 5:30 AM. The very next morning: 5:30 AM Harold wakes up and gets himself prepared and eats a real good breakfast meal, then later at 6:40 AM, he heads right back to Green Meats just so he can do his tasks and get his paychecks. Back inside Green Meats Mr. Green: "Welcome back, Harold, you're just in time to do the 1st task: sweeping the floors." Harold does the 1st task of sweeping the floors, but very perfectly. Mr. Green: "Good job, Harold, now the 2nd task is plucking some chickens." Harold and Mr. Green are now plucking some chickens, 'til they're all completely plucked. Harold: "Okay, so what's next?" Mr. Green: "The 3rd task, Harold, is tendorizing the beef and pork." Harold and Mr. Green are now tendorizing the beef and pork, then later wrap them up in wax paper. Mr. Green: "Time for the 4th task: grinding the burger beef." Harold is now helping Mr. Green grind the burger beef and wrapping it up in wax trays and plastic wrapping paper. Mr. Green: "And now for the 5th and final task, Harold, selling the meat products to our customers." Harold: "Look, here they come right now." More customers come right into Green Meats and begin buying the meat products. Mr. Green: "You did good, Harold, you did good, here are your paychecks." Mr. Green gives Harold his paychecks. Harold: "Alright, super thrilling!" Outside Green Meats Mr. Green: "I hereby give this employee of the month award to......Harold Berman." Mr. Green gives Harold his employee of the month award. Harold: "ALright, I won for being the best employee at Green Meats!" Mrs. Berman: "Harold is working so fast." Mr. Berman: "Quite the hard worker he is." Scene 3: Back outside PS 118 School Arnold: "Hey, Harold, how did it go at Green Meats last Wednesday?" Harold: "It went good, you guys, I won an employee of the month award yesterday afternoon." Phoebe: "Oh my gosh, Harold, that's super exciting." Gerald: "Mmm, mmm, mmm, that must've been some hard work you did." Sid: "I know, it's super exciting to have somebody like you work in a shop that sells meat products." Stinky: "Willikers, on account of I'm lucky you didn't steal any hams or chickens this time, Harold." Harold: "Oh it's nothing really, you guys, come on, who's up to play kickball?" Eugene: "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up, (a kickball bounces right at Eugene.) I'm okay." Fade to a black screen.......... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause Hey Arnold! will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:Hey Arnold! season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts